


Eternal Pining (Smut Snips & Drabbles)

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Series: How to Train Your Lightwarden [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Begging, Body Horror, Consensual lobotomy, Cumming On Command, D/s, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Dollification(?), Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light vomit, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plugging, Risky public behaviour, Sadomasochism, Sin Eater Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, being used as furniture, blowjob, ego death, haha yes u read that riGHT, oral plugging, vaginal plugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: "Which one does my table hate more? The riding crop... or the whip?"Just some smut snips and drabbles cluttering my workspace.Varying CW (most tags are not noncon or violence, but some may have)! Please see chapter notes for chapter relevant CW!!!
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: How to Train Your Lightwarden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 1 tags:  
> objectification, BDSM, sadomasochism, Deepthroating, double penetration, plugging, dildos.

Her limbs trembled furiously as she fought the urge to heave. Bound as she was between two walls, both of them ensuring that the invasions in her holes were not going anywhere, she could do naught but attempt to maintain composure... and she was fighting a losing battle.

"Come now, a table does not squirm, a table is _still."_

Emet's hand settled square between her shoulder blades, pressing her back down from its slight arch.

"Really, do you struggle with such a _simple_ task?"

The Warrior of Light trembled silently, focused on the slow inhale through her nose as she tried not to gag on the invasion in her throat, lips pressed up against the wall it protruded from. Her rear ached from the stretch of both dildos in her rear and amidst her folds, and her legs from holding her up in her keeled over position, arms bound behind her back in a box tie.

"Sitting still is not at all hard."

Emet's face leant towards hers, letting her eyes flick over to see the mirth dancing in his eyes. Her muscles ached from overexertion, having been forced into the same position for however long now she did not know. A quarter of a bell? A bell? More, even?

A small whine escaped from her lips just as she gagged, and Emet's eyes lit up.

"Tables don't make noises either, nor do they convulse every few minutes. I've fixed you up nice and secure, I have no idea why you're squirming so much."

Another heave, and this time she let out a moan afterwards, legs shuddering in the effort of keeping her up.

"Pitiful..."

Emet snapped his fingers, and the Warrior of Light felt a weight settle upon her back and arms, cold and heavy.

" _If_ you drop this, I guarantee you won't like what comes next."

A heave, and then a clatter. The Warrior of Light whined, eyes furrowing together as if she could say sorry with them.

Emet clicked his tongue. 

"Sad, not even a few seconds."

He snapped his fingers and the weight resumed its place on her back.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

This time she did much better, suppressing small heaves so that she did not move as much each time.

"Much better!"

Emet's hand stroked over her scalp.

"See? It's not that hard to be a table is it?"

She retched again softly, tears now streaming down her face at the effort as her legs continued to tremble in exhaustion.

"Perhaps you require a reward for being such a good piece of furniture."

And then he snapped his fingers, sending a burst of pleasure forth in her body and tearing an orgasm from her, causing her to tremble furiously as she came, the weight atop her clattering to the floor as she quivered.

"Oh dear, it seems I spoke too soon..."

He clicked his fingers, tearing away the pleasant sensation mid orgasm and bringing it to a grinding halt as she whined in protest.

_"None of that."_

Emet's hand curled into her hair and yanked the wall holding the dildo in her mouth away, drool spilling from her lips as she panted for a few brief moments before he shoved his cock into her mouth

"Eyes on me, sweet."

His fist curled into her scalp as he pushed himself all the way into her throat, her brows arching as he stuffed himself fully into her, and then bowing further as he snapped his fingers. Leather, long and black and in the all too familiar shapes of a riding crop and a whip appeared in his hands.

"Which one does my table hate more? The riding crop... or the whip?"

He let his hand slip away from her scalp to pluck the riding crop in his right hand, watching carefully as she gagged but maintained her position upon his length.

"Answer me with your eyes."

For a moment her eyes flitted between his hands, before settling upon the riding crop.

Emet clicked his tongue, letting the riding crop slip to the floor and letting his hand curl into her scalp again, tugging the strands into a painful grip.

"What do you think you will achieve by lying to me, my dear, besides _further_ punishment?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags this chapter: CONSENSUAL LOBOTOMY, brief mention wrt the process. Dollification, ego death. Standard sex things.

Only for him. She'd do it only for him.

"Will you be a good girl for me?"

His thumb brushed over her trembling lower lip as she nodded. Of course she would, she would give him everything. 

Everything. 

She wanted to be his puppet. His pet.

She wanted to sit at his feet, obey every word from his mouth. She wanted to show him just how pure her love, her desire was.

And so he took it from her as they'd agreed, letting her sensations fade as he slid home and wiggled, blood pooling around her eyes as she swallowed, eyes becomming unfocused and drool spilling unwittingly from her lips, turning a beautiful shade of purple. And then she gazed at him, tears at the corner of her eyes, her tongue no longer hers to control, her will locked into his.

She was so beautiful, sitting at his feet and nuzzling into his palm, his thighs, gazing up at him, longing to be put to use, to be ordered. A doll.

And he used her. He'd tell her to open her mouth and suck, and she would, hungrily rolling her tongue over him, her eyes never leaving his until he came in her mouth and he'd tell her to swallow. 

He'd pluck her up and take her to the bed, stroking over her cheek as she gazed at him, prying her legs apart and slipping a finger between her legs, soft stuttered gasps leaving her lips as he pressed into her with his fingers and then his cock, pulling uninhibited moans from her body as she arched into his touch, fingers grasping at every part of him.

And when he'd rake his nails across her back, she'd make soft, quiet moans of pain, whimpering, mewling, and curling into him further, securing herself in his embrace as if he weren't the one causing the pain upon her back.

He would ask her sometimes if she worried about her Scions, about the life she'd left behind for him. She'd shake her head.

She was so reliant on him, nuzzling into his chest as he did everything for her, and it drove him wild with lust. He'd always force himself to complete the task at hand as his cock twitched, and then pluck her pretty mouth open for him to stick his cock into, groaning as she suckled on him with such unimaginable fervor.

"You like being my little doll?" he'd murmur, stroking a finger along her cheekbone as she sucked, and she'd let out a heavy moan, spearing her mouth on his cock. "You like sitting, laying, waiting for me to come and use you? Is this what you always wanted?"

And she'd practically purr .

It was a blissful life, to be so utterly at his mercy, a puppet for him to pluck at his whims, free of worry and concern. To wait for his use all day, every day, so hungry for his cock, so reliant on him for all else. He fed her, bathed her, all while she gazed up at him with longing and adoration swimming in her eyes. He dressed her in all sorts of beautiful gowns, designed only for one who would sit at home all day. The Warrior of Light had been no such lady, but here and now she was. A doll for him to dress in such marvelous gowns, or to leave naked and waiting, as he saw fit. And she loved every moment of it, eyes swimming with adoration as she practically floated through existence.

She was truly and utterly his, and she'd have it no other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags this chapter:  
> risky public behaviour, exhibitionism

She shifted slowly when his palm traced down the arch of her back and stopped to sit just over her rear.

Y'shtola turned to the Crystal Exarch, saying _something..._ but the Warrior of Light couldn't focus, breath catching in her throat as Emet's fingers trailed lower.. and lower.. slipping beneath the hem of her robe, cool fingers sliding between her thighs and trailing upwards. She jumped, biting her tongue when the pad of a finger pressed gently against her clit through the fabric, rolling for a few brief moments until the cool tip slipped under the elastic, tugging it to the side and...

"Quiet, my dear, unless you want them to find out," he whispered, coldness easing into her as he slipped a finger, then two, into her, hooking and beginning to pump slowly. Those fingers, those _soft_ fingers, rubbed against that spot within her, gradually beginning to speed up...

"Shameful.. so shameful... such a wretched Warrior of Light..."

His voice was little more than a whisper, and with a start she realised that Y'shtola was looking at her, brows arched. She had asked her something, _shit._

_"_ S-Sorry, did you say something?"

"Are you ok? You've gone quite pale.."

She could practically feel Emet's lips curl into an amused smile beside her.

"Yes yes I'm quite alright, just a bit lightheaded, is all. I'll be fine."

The Crystal Exarch took a step forward, beginning to pace towards her and sending panic roaring in her chest as Emet's fingers continued to work in her, not giving any side of stopping, his thumb even reaching forward to brush across her clit and tear an inadvertent squeak from her lips

"Are you quite sure? I can take you back to your roo-"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine, _thank you!_ " she hissed, clamping down on a moan as Emet's thumb ground against her clit, toes curling.

She stole a glance at the Ascian, and scowled. He only smirked back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Lightwarden.  
> Light vomit. body horror. transformation

"I want.. to be yours.."

He smirked.

"But don't you see, dear hero.."

He stepped towards her, fingers catching her jaw and tilting it so her gaze met his.

"You already are mine, so full of light, so perfect.. and here.. in Amaurot.."

His finger brushed over her lips.

"And you will serve."

And so she did.

And so she broke.

He stripped her of her clothes and had her kneel before him, fist in her hair with her lips parted around his cock, licking hungrily as he used her.

"Touch yourself."

And she did, palms grabbing at mounds of fabric and yanking them up to her hips so that she could press her fingers against herself, moaning around his cock until she came. Light, blinding, piercing, painful, filtered through her body and up her throat, spilling over his cock as her vision went white. Pain, sharp, piercing, four sets of knives embedded in her back as her limbs pulled and bent and twisted, and she screamed. Through it all she could feel his touch. the stroke on her cheek, the sweetness between her legs when he finally deigned to touch her. And despite the pain inside little showed on the outside. All she did was moan as luminous bile drooled from her lips, skin paling and wings tearing through her back.

"So beautiful, so beautiful. And all mine."

And she was his, as her mind left her and all she could do was gaze at him, lean into his touch and follow him wherever he went, clinging to him like a child, reliant and needy. 


	5. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: NONCON!!!!  
> lightwarden!wol transformation

You're on your knees panting as he speaks to you. You can see the excitement in his eyes, the arousal. And it terrifies you. It sickens you.

He kneels before you, runs a hand through your hair with that smirk on his lips as he talks about what's going to happen to you, and your insides twist violently.

You can't stop him when his hand trails to your cheek, to your chin.

You can't stop him when he yanks you towards him and your legs splay out behind you, knees dragging on the ground from the force.

You can't stop him when he presses his lips to yours and stares at you with unbridled lust, unbridled hunger in those eyes.

Terror grips you, but you are too weak to do anything about it.

His hand still on your chin he slips his other to your neck, giving it a squeeze as he trails over your robes. You feel his caress over your breast, a gentle squeeze, his eyes lighting up as you groan in complaint, paralysed by the light and unable to move.

He talks about how wonderful it is to see you losing yourself slowly, unravelling before him. How wonderful to see you turning into a mindless beast, a slave to your desires.

That hand slips lower, over your tensed stomach and between your legs, gathering any stray fabric so that he may press his fingers against your clothed sex.

Again you squirm, and again you find yourself too weak. The light is too much. You can barely see, barely breathe. This man, this Ascian, is on top of you, bringing you undone as your own body rebels against what you have forced it to endure.

His hand slips to the top of your robes, and as you pant he yanks, tearing them down the front. You try to scream but all that comes out is a soft, broken noise.

He chuckles and lets out a moan as if to gloat. He loves watching you lose yourself, your humanity draining from your eyes before him.

His fingers trail over your smallclothes and undergarb then, yanking them away just as readily as he did your upper clothes.

His finger wastes no time diving between your folds.

Again you fail to scream.

Again he laughs.

Again he moans.

He's leaning over you now, his body atop yours, his face looming over yours. You reach out to him, cling to his arms as you begin to sob, turning your face away from him and squeezing shut your eyes. You're still panting, trying to catch your breath through the onslaught of light in your body.

Your vision is growing progressively whiter. And whiter.

Something enters you then. You can no longer see, but you can feel it. It sears the insides of you, trailing up your walls to pound at your insides.

You know he's fucking you, but there's nothing you can do about it. Your vision is bright white. You know you're screaming, complaining, making _some_ kind of animalistic sound. Your arms still cling to his shoulders. Are those his lips against yours?

You're getting closer. Each thrust within you spurs heat within your stomach, bringing you closer.

This is how your final moments will be spent... Orgasming beneath an Ascian as you turn into a mindless monster.

You don't want it, but you can't stop it.

You know when it happens.

Everything falls silent, except for the bliss in your body. And his laughing. His laughing and his moaning and his bliss. He sounds like he's in such mad ecstasy watching you turn.

And then there's your screaming. It doesn't sound like it's yours, but you know it is, for who else is with the pair of you to scream?

Your limbs are changing, shifting, you're losing grip of your mind. You can feel it fading away, your thoughts, as surely as you can hear the sounds of his pleasure. Hunger is growing in you, you need to eat, to _feast_.

The world seems dull somehow, but he's smiling at you with such glee, such bliss, on his face. His hand is stroking your cheek, his cock still pounding into you.

You let out some inhuman noise, and warmth fills inside of you, his smirk growing before your eyes as he grabs your face in his hands and kisses you hungrily.

You try to form words, but you find your tongue is not as it once was.

"Come," he murmurs, and you feel yourself drawn to obey as he leaves your insides hollow and empty. "You must be hungry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: cumming on command, orgasm control, orgasm denial, overstimulation, D/s, pet names

A finger strokes down your cheek, his cock sitting just atop your apex.

"Open your mouth, kitten. Show me how much you want this, and maybe if you are good and obedient you'll be allowed to take it into your mouth."

Gods he is going to drive you insane. You can feel him, hot, warm and pulsing just above your sex. You want him in you, in any way, shape or form. The idea of his cock in your mouth has you drooling, and when you moan and open your mouth your body betrays you and saliva drips out, causing him to laugh.

He strokes his length slowly, eyes never leaving yours as yet more drool dribbles from your chin.

"That thirsty that we can't control ourselves?"

You let out something akin to an animalistic groan, and buck your hips, causing him to click his tongue.

"None of that, or you'll get nothing."

You stifle a moan, legs shaking as you force yourself to still. You lips are still parted, tongue out, a silent but desperate plea for your master.

"You want me to feed you?" His tone has turned mocking, as though he were speaking to a child. "You want me to press into your mouth ilm by ilm and give you that reward you crave? _You want me to cum in your mouth?_ "

"Beg for it, pet," he purrs, shifting so his legs straddle your chest, hand stroking his cock just in front of your parted lips. "But keep your tongue out."

"P-peas," you mutter, words mangled with your tongue outside your lips. "Pease mahter, feed this hungy, needy, little thing your cock."

He smirks, a chuckle escaping from his lips. He slides his palm up over his length and off it, a trail of precum following upon his fingers as he brings it to your tongue and presses.

"Suck."

Moaning you close your lips around his fingers and suckle, letting your tongue and lips wrap around the digit, the salt of his precum subsuming your senses. You go to close your eyes but he clicks his tongue once, and so you open, meeting his gaze as he looks down his nose at you. He's shifted closer, his cock is just behind his hand now, the warmth of his thighs sit just above your chest, and you moan hungrily, his fingers finally slipping away as he inches forward, pressing the wet tip of his cock to your lips.

Unable to help yourself you open and lunge forward as much as you can in your position, taking slightly more than his head into your mouth and wasting no time beginning to bob, rolling your tongue hungrily over every inch, every crevice, of his cock. His precum is so salty, so sweet, it takes up every ilm of your consciousness, you barely even notice when he leans back and slides a finger over your sex, pressing over your clit and then pumping into you.

" _So_ ** _needy_** _,_ " he drawls, drawing out each word as though he were bored. "And so _impatient_."

You're so taken, so wrapt in your pleasure and in serving your master you barely notice when his hand pulls out of you, curls into your hair and tugs, pulling you off his cock with a pop and pulling a desperate wail from your lips.

"Tsk, I didn't say you could start now, did I. Do you think you deserve my cock after that kind of disobedience?"

You whine and he smirks, and just like that he's off you, walking down the side of the bed and positioning his face between your legs.

"I think not."

And he snaps, and instantly you're brought to the edge, taught lime a bowstring, heat coursing through your body. It takes little more than a second for you to start squirming and writhing, rubbing your thighs together as you chase after your release. He has brought you so close, and yet-

Emet snaps his fingers, and your thighs are slammed apart. You let out a pitiful whine and look up at his face, pleading. His expression has darkened, though the mirth remains in his eyes.

"I think such disobedience must needs be punished."

And he snaps again, and yet again you're brought to the edge, and you cry out, squirming against invisible bonds.

"And I want to leave you a quivering mess, begging to cum."

Again.

"And then I'll let you cum."

And he snaps, and you're tumbling suddenly, muscles quivering as your release crashes over you with no warning.

"And I'll let you cum over and over until you're a quivering mess all over again, begging me now to _stop_."

And he snaps again, and yet again you're cumming, so soon that it's painful, muscles already getting tired from exertion.

"And then..." He murmurs, leaning forward and over you. "I'll start over again. Until I think you've sufficiently atoned for your actions."

And he snaps again, and you cum again, quivering and twitching, muscles in your stomach taught and tense and aching, growing painful.

"And never once will my cock touch you."

And at that you wail, even as he snaps his fingers again you cry and plea, but for naught.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: denial, anal

"Ah... Uhn... Please, Your Radiance, please touch me.. stick your fingers in this needy little thing, into my needy little hole."

"Ah-ah, my dear, the needs of your owner come first, do they not? You wouldn't think to ask something so unseemly would you? Remember your place."

The Warrior of Light whined, tilting her neck back wildly and flexing her toes, as though either would somehow convince the Ascian to soothe her frenzied yearning. Of course it did not, Emet continuing to thrust into her ass, causing strange and slightly unpleasant sensations within her as her need built unimaginably with each thrust, the fingers toying with her breasts sending sharp pangs straight between her legs.

It felt like a sword had been thrust into her stomach and twisted violently this way and that with desperate need. She tried to pluck Emet's hands away from her breasts as they only sent her more wild with need, only for them to promptly return and continue tweaking gently at the pert flesh.

Pleas, broken and dripping with need, continued to spill from her lips, accompanied by whines edging on shouts and yells as he fidgeted more with her breasts.

Eventually it began to grow too much, and she began to howl like a wild animal as she begged.

"Please, please fuck me, fuck my needy hole I can't take it. Touch me, please."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tags

His thumb brushed over her lower lip as she knelt over him, spreading her thighs to straddle his hips as a gentle push from him pried her mouth open. With a heady moan, she took his thumb against her tongue, wrapping her lips around it and beginning to suck, hands shifting to the Ascian's shoulders and curling into the fabric there.

"So hungry..." Emet murmured, lips curling into a smirk as he pushed his thumb further into her lips, causing her to whine. 

Emet's breath caught in his throat when she began to grind, each suck becoming punctuated by a grind of her hips against his hardness.

"So ravenous.." he breathed, his hand slipping to her chest and then trailing lower still, sliding between the pair to meet her clit over clothes with each rock of her hips.


End file.
